To The Moon And Back
by montypython203
Summary: Post Doomsday. Rose is in therapy, and she's got some interesting ideas.


_Title: To The Moon And Back (I couldn't think of anything else)  
_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Post Doomsday. Rose is in therapy. Don't worry, it's not that bad.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song To the Moon and Back. _

_Author's Note: Okay, hopefully this is my last Post Doomsday fic. It's a little weird, and possibly contradictory at times, but I think it works._

**To The Moon And Back**_  
_

It's my third session of the day. I'm meeting Rose Tyler. Her parents insisted she come to me. They say she's been really depressed lately. Apparently she suffered some big emotional trauma. It tore her apart. Ah, she's coming in now.

"Take a sit, Miss Tyler," I say.

"Thank you," she says.

"How are you today?" I ask.

"Same miserable life," Rose replies.

"Er, right," I say. "Now, your parents tell me you have been hurting lately, emotionally. Can you tell me why that is?" Rose is silent. She looks down and shuffles her feet.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside_

"Don't be shy," I say.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she says. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy. I'm an outcast."

_Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

"Well, how's your relationship with your parents?" I ask.

"Fine," she says. I nod, a little confused. It's common knowledge that Rose Tyler just appeared out of nowhere. I don't even know if her parents are her biological parents. There are rumours that they don't treat her very well.

_They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection_

"Please Rose, I'm here to help," I say.

"You'll never believe me," Rose says.

"You don't know that," I say. "A lot has happened on our planet in the last 12 months." Rose takes a deep breath.

"Okay," she says. "But I don't want you committing me to a nut house or anything, not until you've heard the whole story." I hunch forward to listen.

"I don't belong in this world," she says.

"Oh Rose, don't think like that," I say. "I can't tell you the number of people who have thought the world would be better off without them."

"No, not like that," Rose says. "I do belong on planet Earth. Just not this planet Earth. I was born in a parallel universe."

_Oh dear_, I think.

"It all began at Henrik's where I used to work," she says. She goes on to talk about the man who saved her life, the Doctor. She talks of fantastic adventures to faraway places in the past and future, and of the strong bond between her and this Doctor. She then goes on to say how they were separated, and her farewell on a beach in Norway. It all sounds ridiculous, of course, but where would someone get these ideas?

"The way he just disappeared, it was just so … wrong," Rose says, tears welling up in her eyes. "My heart was broken, and inside, so was I. Lately I've been spending a lot of time in my room. Mum and Dad are worried about what I'm doing in there."

"And what are you doing?" I ask.

"I know the Doctor said it was impossible for us to see each other again, but he also said 'Never say never ever'," Rose continues. "I'm sure he'll come back for me one day. I've packed a bag so I'm all ready. I'll wait for him for the rest of my life."

_But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
To come (and she'll say to him)  
She's saying_

"And when he does come, he'll take me away from this world," Rose says, a spark of hope in her eye. "He'll take me back to the stars, back where I belong."

_I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where  
we belong  
So would you be my baby  
Ooh-ooh_

"Interesting," I say.

"I can prove my story," Rose says. She then takes a pair of 3D glasses out of her pocket.

"Put these one," she says. I do so.

"Look at me," Rose says. She looks all blurry, and it looks like she's got some sort of material around her, but I'm sure that's just the glasses.

"You see this stuff around me?" Rose says. "That's the voidstuff I was talking about. I have it. You don't." I look at my own hand. She's right, I don't have anything around me.

"My goodness," I say. "I, I think I believe you." Rose smiles.

"I may have gone crazy once, but I'm not crazy now." I cock my head to one side.

"Long story," she says (A/N Reference to the book _Doctor Who: The Stealers of Dreams_). "Anyway, after seeing the Doctor again I just feel so down, like nothing I do now matters. I thought about working at Torchwood, but the thought of being surrounded by alien stuff is too painful."

"Have you thought about developing other hobbies?" I ask. "Or maybe, getting involved with someone?"

"I doubt anyone's interested in me," Rose says. "And even if they are, I can't see it."

_She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour-blind_

"Have you made any friends, anyone that can help you through this?" I ask. I then mentally kick myself. It's not like they have support groups for people who are trapped in parallel universes.

"Depends what you mean by 'friend'," Rose says. "I started hanging out with these people, but they were just bad news. They want to get back at the world, and they go about it the wrong way."

_All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined_

"Now I guess I'm scared of getting close to people," Rose says. "For one thing, I'll always love the Doctor. But secondly, I'm afraid I'll lose them. I don't know how to love someone new without wondering how long before I lose them."

_She's saying  
Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for_

"Remember Rose, the Doctor did tell you to have a fantastic life," I say. "He'd want you to try. You've leapt into so many situations since meeting the Doctor. Why not try for another?"

_So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive_

"Someone's looking out for you Rose," I say. "You've been through so much, and yet here you are, living your life. Do you believe in some sort of higher power Rose?"

"I think God exists," replies Rose. "Especially after Toby was possessed with what could have been the devil."

"O … kay," I say.

"Actually, maybe there is a reason I was kept alive," Rose says. "Maybe God feels like he owes me one after I stopped the Beast from spreading evil through the world."

"Er, that's not what I was-" I begin.

"And Heaven is somewhere in the sky, the Doctor travels through space, I'm getting a connection here!" Rose exclaims. I put my head in my hands. This isn't what I was getting at. Still, Rose seems a lot more cheerful.

"Oh, you've confirmed my thoughts!" Rose says. "The Doctor _is_ coming to get me. That's where my hope lies, in the stars."

_Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
(What a pleasant dream) just saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where  
we belong  
So would you be my baby_

"Uh, Rose," I say. "It's nice to see you happier, but not if it'll mean you coming back here in 6 months time, depressed coz you're still in this universe. Be realistic about this."

_Hold on, hold on_

"I have to keep up hope," Rose says. "The Doctor would want me to."

"He's the one that told you you couldn't see him again," I remind her. "You need to move on. People need to move on from these things."

"I guess," says Rose. "Wait a sec, you're a doctor, right?"

"A doctor of psychiatry, not a doctor of, what is the Doctor a doctor of anyway?"

"Everything?" guesses Rose. "Anyway, maybe you can help me figure out a way to get back to him."

"Um, I don't think I'd be very helpful," I say.

"Well, Mum and Dad have already arranged for heaps more of these sessions, so I want to use them for something, well, useful," says Rose.

"Well, if you really want me to, I will help you," I say.

"Oh thank you!" Rose exclaims. I nod, then check my watch.

"Well, our time is up," I say. "I'll see you next week."

"Looking forward to it!" says Rose brightly, skipping out of the room. I just sit there, not knowing what to think. My receptionist comes into the room.

"Mr Albertson to see you now," she says.

"Er, send him in," I say. Mr Albertson walks in and sits down.

"Please help me," he says. "I've lost the will to live."

_That's more like it_, I think to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know that was really random, I just really wanted to do a fic with To The Moon And Back in it. This is just a one shot, coz I think there are enough reunion fics out there._


End file.
